


Jade is Victorious

by disastergrace



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Beck Oliver loves Jade West, Beck/Jade - Freeform, F/M, Jade West character study, Jade West loves Beck Oliver, Jade and Cat are brotp, Jade is a bottom and I dont take criticism, Jealous Beck, Light Dom/sub, No Beta, Not on my watch, Protective Beck Oliver, Protective Jade West, Top!Beck, a little bit anti tori, an insight into why Jade is the way she is, beck teaches jade to skateboard, bratty bottom!Jade, i mean honestly why does tori get away with so much shit, i mean seriously he breaks into Jade’s house and no one bats an eye?, jealous jade, sinjin is a fucking creep and Beck doesn’t like it, soft bade, some changes to make the dynamics more realistic, victorious but focused on Bade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergrace/pseuds/disastergrace
Summary: The only good thing in Jade West’s life right now was Beck Oliver.Her relationship with her father was spiralling, her mother was never home, her night terrors and subsequent insomnia was worsening, and now a fucking Vega sister had managed to work her way into Jade’s escape from her home life- her friend group.But, she’ll always have Beck Oliver.A more realistic take on Victorious that explores deeper into Beck and Jade’s relationship and the obvious trauma that goes into Jade’s touch avoidance. The characters will act like actual teenagers and participate in activities that are what teens with their ages and personalities do.Smut, alcohol, cigarettes, the occasional pot, etc. Following of Victorious and evening out of the dynamics between all the characters because Tori gets away with too much shit lets be real. Lots of Bade and a little tiny bit of Tori hating.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 25
Kudos: 202





	1. What’s the prob, dog?

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! Hope you enjoy. Please point out any mistakes so I can correct them! Leave me a comment on what you think!

_**An updated version that’s probably still shit :)** _

Jade West’s day was already off to a rough start and it was only seven in the morning. She hadn’t managed to get a second of sleep the night before, her mind whirling with unwanted memories and dark thoughts, and now she was being forced to sit through another dressing down about how she presented herself to the world by a very aggravated father when all she’d wanted was a bowl of cereal. It was way too goddamn early for this, and she’d yet to have neither her morning doses of caffeine nor nicotine. She was managing to mostly tune him out, her fingers twisting a blue strand of hair viciously as she tried to picture Beck and the coffee he would bring her today after his morning yoga class. He’d called her earlier before he’d left his house, as was their custom, and had noticed almost instantly that she was grumpy. Jade had vigorously denied that she’d been kept up due to her stupid fucking thoughts, but her boyfriend had seen straight through it, having seen her in that state before much to Jade’s horror.

She hated being seen in such a weak moment, her pride screaming at her that she was stronger than this, that Beck would never look at her the same. But, in a truly Beck fashion, the first time she broke down in front of him he had simply held her until the tears stopped before somehow getting Jade to spill her guts about what was wrong (she blamed it on the mental and emotional exhaustion she was suffering at the time). She smiled as she thought of the way he’d swiftly promised her a delicious delivery of Jet Brew coffee during Sikowitz’s class and the banter that had followed. Man she loved that idiot. 

“And what are you smiling about?” It was more of a snarl than a question, and the harsh tone of her father’s voice knocked Jade from her daydreaming. She rolled her eyes and dropped her feet heavily from where they’d been resting on the kitchen table, snatching her bag from the floor. 

“I’m leaving.”

“The hell you are! We’re not finished talking young lady.”

“I've been finished with this conversation for the past half hour, and if I don’t leave now I’m going to be even later to school.” She strode from the room, her comment about school finally causing her father to shut his damn mouth, and slammed the front door behind her. Normally, depending on which house she was at and how bad the morning argument had been, one of her parents drove her to school when Beck couldn’t. But there was no way in hell she was going to sit in a small space while her dad lectured her about how horrible she was for ten minutes; so, she pulled her phone from her pocket once she was out of view of her dad’s house and hit three on her speed dial. 

“Hi, hi!” Jade scowled at the overly cheerful voice of her best friend, pulling her pack of cigarettes from her backpack and lighting one up, smoking as she walked. The first inhale of nicotine to her system was almost enough to release the tension in her shoulders and soothe her temper.  _ Almost _ . 

“Cat, can you and your brother come pick me up? My dad’s being a dick again.”

“Oh, Jadey, I’m sorry but I’m already at school.” Her scowl returned- even fiercer than before- at both the horrible nickname the redhead insisted on using and the fact that she really was going to have to walk all the way to school.

“That’s fine.”

“I really am sorr-“ 

“I said it's fine!” Jade hung up, not waiting for Cat to respond as she shot off a text to her boyfriend. 

_ ‘Hey babe, gonna be a few minutes late, having to walk.’ _ She stared at her phone as she waited for Beck to respond, feet moving on autopilot. Her text tone rang out as he answered. 

_ ‘Dad refuse to take you again?’ _

_ ‘No. I refused to sit in a car with him.’  _

_ ‘Shit, babe, not cool. You’re gonna get kidnapped one of these days out of sheer stubbornness.’  _

_ ‘I have my scissors.’  _ She could almost see Beck rolling his eyes at that. It was cute how he worried, knowing she had to detour through a shadier part of town to be able to get there before third period, but no one messed with Jade. Ever. 

_ ‘I’m coming to get you. Where are you now?’ _

_ ‘No, don’t. I’m almost there and you need to save our seats in Sikowitz’s class or else we won’t be able to sit next to each other.’  _ She really was almost there, and him leaving to pick her up would only make both of them late and result in her having to literally kick someone out of a seat to be able to sit next to him. 

_ ‘Are you sure?’ _

_ ‘Yeah, I don’t want to have to kick Meredith out of a chair and get detention. Again.’  _

_ ‘Fine. But if you get abducted I’m gonna be pretty mad.’  _ Jade let out a laugh and a fond shake of her head as her fingers flew across the keyboard typing out a response. 

_ ‘Babe I don't think you CAN get mad.’  _ They both knew that wasn’t true. He’d been mad at her loads of times before, and as much as he loathed to admit it, he got almost as angry as she did when jealous, he was just better at hiding it. Well, more like he thought jealousy was pointless and got annoyed with himself when he felt it and made efforts to hide it. Jade didn’t give a fuck and would more than happily kick your ass if she needed to. Besides, don’t let Beck fool you, he loved it when she got jealous. Most of the time. 

_ ‘That is so not true.’  _

_ ‘Your mad is like a puppy whose toy got taken away.’ _

_ ‘Careful, Jade. That smart mouth is gonna get you in some trouble.’  _ Said smartmouthed girl grinned devilishly as a shiver ran down her spine, flicking the butt of her cigarette onto the sidewalk in front of her and making sure her next step put it out. 

_ ‘Oh, I’m counting on it.’ _ A few minutes passed and Beck didn’t respond causing Jade to frown, but she simply shook her head and slid her pearphone into her back pocket as she finally stepped into the Hollywood Arts parking lot. Sikowitz had probably come into the room and he’d had to put his phone away, that was all. 

She was the only person in the halls as she strode confidently through them and towards her most interesting class of the day. Not only was Sikowitz a lunatic, but Beck, Cat, and Andre had the class as well. It was the only class of the day that they all had together, and she enjoyed learning about a subject she was passionate about with all her friends. And Robbie.

Texting with Beck on her way to school had put Jade in a better mood, but all of that went out the window when she stepped into class. “Dude! Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?!” Beck turned to look at her over his shoulder with a grimace on his face, while the twig bitch kept her arm on his abs and attempted to stutter out a pathetic excuse. Beck was too nice to tell the whore to back off, Jade had no such problem and the girl was about two seconds away from joining her good mood on it’s journey out the window. “Get away from him!” Jade gestured angrily at the lack of space between the two as she spat the words venomously, and watched in satisfaction as the twig scrambled backwards. 

So, this must be the new girl Cat had been telling her about. Fucking Vega sisters. She should have known that anyone related to goddamn Trina would be awful. Beck quickly stepped to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, half soothing and half restraining, as he pressed his forehead against her hair, murmuring comforting words. Jade leaned into him possessively and didn’t stop glaring at Mini Vega for a moment as Beck led her to her chair, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple and pulling her legs into his lap. He was pulling out every trick in the book, gentle kisses and words of reassurance, as well as maximum physical contact in an attempt to prove to both Jade and Vega who he was dating. 

Saying Jade had trust issues was an understatement. She’d been fucked over by so many people in her life that she couldn’t help but be wary and build her walls as high as she could to protect herself. Beck knew every gritty detail about her past- from what fueled her trust issues and jealousy, to the real reason she hated being touched by people other than him and occasionally Cat and Andre. Therefore, he understood her reactions and knew what she wasn’t saying every damn time as well as how to fix it. Being known so deeply had scared Jade at first, and she had taken to maximizing the emotional distance between her and Beck in preparation for when the leaving came, only, it never did. Instead, Beck had, literally, tossed her over his shoulder and dragged her into the janitor’s closet, spilling his own trauma and demanding she never do that again. It was the first peek Jade had gotten at Beck’s dominant side and she had been torn between being turned on and pathetically crying at the length he had gone to to reassure her. 

“Hey, you okay?” The words were whispered to her in an attempt to keep anyone around them from hearing, and Jade turned to give him a sarcastic smile. 

“Oh, I’m just peachy. I love coming into class after a morning of pointless lecturing from my dad and a twenty minute walk to school through the blistering heat to find my boyfriend being rubbed all over by a fucking Vega sister. Plus, I got zero sleep and now I don’t have any fucking coffee.” She’d almost started shouting at the end as she gestured to his coffee stained shirt in annoyance. The one thing she’d really been looking forward to, besides spending time with Beck, was that coffee, and now, both had been spoiled by Vega. Who shows up at a new school and starts rubbing all over other girls’ boyfriends?! She glowered at her feet in an attempt to keep from looking him in the eye, knowing that if she did she’d start to melt. 

Beck let out a chuckle, amused by his girlfriend’s fiery temper, and uncrossed her arms as he pulled her hand over her knees in his lap and began soothingly stroking the soft skin of her palm. “You’re gonna be alright.”

She turned her scowl on him and furrowed her brows even further. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Quick as a whip, he pulled her hand up to his mouth and nipped the tip of her middle finger in warning before returning it to his lap. “Don’t be a brat.” 

“You like that I’m a brat.”

“Don’t be a brat about this. You know what happened with Tori was an awkward accident.”

“Oh, so you’re on a first name basis now?!” Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I literally just met the girl.”

“Then why are you defending her?”

“You know what, do whatever you need to, but don’t come crying to me when Andre gets mad at you.” Jade smirked smugly and shifted closer to him, her jealousy appeased a bit with the permission granted to chase Vega away. Although, she was a bit curious as to why Andre would care, he had seen her scare away loads of girls. She turned back to face him and ask just that, only to be interrupted by Sikowitz storming into the room, frantically shouting about a fire. 

Beck leapt from his seat and grabbed Jade by the waist, hauling her to her feet, before hastily shoving his girlfriend in front of him and propelling her forward, a bit worried she might try to double back and get a glimpse of the flames. Just as Jade’s fingers began scrambling at the door in an attempt to get it open so all of the frantic teenagers could get out of the room and her personal space, Sikowitz started laughing. 

“Kidding. Kidding, only kidding.” Jade momentarily considered launching herself at the teacher but was instead redirected to her chair by the firm grasp of Beck. She turned to her boyfriend with narrowed eyes as he plopped down and brought her legs back into his lap, annoyed that this psycho had caused her to be touched by the rash inducing kids around her. Beck simply shook his head and stroked the top of her thigh soothingly. Sikowitz rubbed his hands together earnestly and sent them all a wide grin, “Just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did.” He barked out a short laugh and turned to the students still standing. “Alright! Now let's get started, rumps in chairs.” Jade rolled her eyes somewhat fondly, somewhat annoyedly, at the eccentric man and turned her attention to her chipping nails, inspecting the week old nail polish as she contemplated how to teach Mini Vega a lesson. 

Her attention returned to the teaching happening when Vega informed the room she didn’t know what improv was. Jade scoffed and shot Beck a look of exasperation. Improv was basic knowledge, even people who didn't go to Hollywood Arts knew what improv was. Who the fuck even was this girl? Okay, so she sang one song and wasn’t total shit, that doesn’t mean she belonged at HA. Jade had worked her ass off in preparation for her own audition, and this bitch struts around in a tiny dress and doesn’t suck for two minutes and suddenly she’s welcomed with open arms? She doesn't even know a lick about performing despite having a sister who’s gone here for a while and it was, quite frankly, offensive. 

Jade grinned and plopped her feet on the ground when she was called to lead the exercise and the mood was lightened a bit when Sikowitz misheard Andre’s suggestion of ‘Big News’ as ‘Big Nudes’, Beck shooting Jade a wink as he whispered that he’d be happy to see her nudes. Jade grinned playfully and punched him in the arm as she muttered a low, “Of course you would.”

She stretched languidly and smoothly crossed over to the slightly raised stage, giving Vega a darkly smug look as she called her name to participate. The girl gulped nervously as she stood up, Andre giving her a reassuring smile that caused more confusion to bubble up in Jade. Normally she’d think her friend had a thing for this chick, but there was no way. Surely Andre had better taste than that. 

Beck approached the stage warily, seeing that gleam in Jade’s eyes that screamed she was up to something. He slowly made his way to her, making sure to give Tori a wide berth so he didn’t add any fuel to Jade’s fire. His caution took a backseat when Jade leaned down off the stage to teasingly caress her lips against his, Beck’s hand coming up to grip Jade’s forearm tightly as his other fell to her hip. She pulled away slowly with eyes still gleaming and Beck pinched her hip lightly in warning. 

“Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time.”

“Oh, believe me, I will.” Beck almost choked on nothing at the promise laced through those words, suppressing a smile as he watched Jade shoot Tori a dirty look. He really did like it when she was a brat. “Go wait in the hall.” Jade was practicing an unbelievable amount of restraint to keep herself from spitting those words at the girl, eyes narrowing when she hesitated. Vega’s eyes trailed down to where Beck was still gripping Jade’s hip despite him having moved up onto the stage, and Jade knew she wasn’t imagining the disappointment she found filling those brown irises at him making an effort to maintain contact. The new girl moved out into the hallway with a nod and Jade watched that horrible haircut leave before turning to her boyfriend, quickly working her plan through as Beck continued to give her a look of warning. 

Sikowitz called action so Cat and Eli quickly dropped to their knees and adopted a childish look to their faces. Jade gave Beck a soft look, “Hey babe, how was work?” 

“Ah, I got fired.” Jade shook her head in disappointment and took a step back towards the door Tori was waiting behind. 

“Again?” At Beck’s sad nod, Jade sighed and smiled comfortingly. “It’s okay, I have great news that will cheer up this whole family.” Her smile turned slightly malicious as Cat and Eli begged her to tell them what the news was. “I went to the animal shelter and got us…” she paused dramatically and closed the distance between herself and the door, swinging it open and pulling Vega back into the room. “A dog!” The ‘kids’ cheered and clapped while Beck struggled to hide an amused smirk at Jade’s antics, shaking his head in a tiny movement only she noticed as he gave her a fond eye roll. 

“Uh, yep. I'm the new family dog. Woof.” Jade sighed in aggravation, the bitch couldn’t even fully participate. 

“Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and that they don't walk on two legs?” The teacher paid her no mind, not even glancing up as he sipped aggressively at the coconut in his hand. At this point Jade had lost all patience for the idiocy she seemed to be surrounded with and snapped at the odd man who was meant to be watching their performance. “Sikowitz!!”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut. But it's true, Tori, if you're going to play a dog, be a dog.” Vega sighed loudly before dropping to all fours, letting out a very unrealistic bark. Sikowitz nodded in acknowledgement of the improvement and called action before returning his attention to his coconut. As soon as he called action they were right back in it, Cat and Eli rushing to pet Tori and celebrating their new house pet. 

Jade, having claimed Tori had bugs, stepped off the stage and snatched an iced coffee from the hands of a student sitting in the front whose name she didn’t know and didn't care about. “Jade.” Beck had muttered her name warningly but made no move to intercept her, knowing he’d technically already given her his support of this, “Maybe you shouldn’t…” he trailed off as she emptied the entire cup on Vega’s head. Jade rolled her eyes as Tori made no move to try to get away. She honestly wasn't surprised that the girl sat there and just let it happen. Pathetic. 

Vega slowly rose to her feet and touched her dripping hair. Jade sneered at her, no pity on her face whatsoever. “What’s the prob, dog?” Tori looked at Jade with wide eyes before they flicked back to Beck, who was showing no reaction to his girlfriend’s horrible action or venomous words, before sprinting from the silent room. Andre watched her go before turning to Jade with anger burning in his eyes, a look she’d seen before on a much different person. She tensed and fought to keep herself from stepping back as memories of  _ him _ battered her mind, and Andre seemed to consider yelling at her for a moment before Beck stepped forward with a stony look on his face that was, surprisingly, aimed at Andre and not Jade. Seeing that Jade had lost the smug look and that Beck seemed to be more than willing to kick his ass if he took a step closer to his girlfriend, Andre simply shook his head at them and turned to follow Vega out of the room. 

When the door had slammed shut behind Andre, Beck wrapped a firm arm around Jade’s shoulders. He guided her forward and stopped at their chairs to snatch their bags from the ground, tossing them over his shoulder before, without a word to Sikowitz who had been focused on his coconuts and was asking what had happened and where they were going, pulled Jade out of the room. Jade was tough, there was no question about it, but when Andre had turned to her with coiled muscles and burning eyes, Beck had known just where her mind had gone as her shoulders tensed and her fingers crushed the now empty coffee cup that she was still grasping. He pulled them forward, his body angled towards hers and curved protectively around her lithe frame as he dragged them towards the janitor’s closet, making sure to keep Andre and Tori from seeing them and Jade from catching a glimpse of Andre. 

The door to the closet closed behind them with a heavy thud and Beck dropped their bags to the ground before pulling Jade into a tight embrace. Her fingers wrapped tightly into his T-shirt and her nose buried into his collarbone as he ran a soothing hand up and down her spine. “I’m fine.” The words were harsh, bitten out with a ferocity, but she pushed herself further against him as she said them, inhaling his scent deeply in an attempt to fight back the memories desperately trying to pull her back in. 

He responded simply by kissing the top of her head and saying a soft, “I know.”


	2. Talking with Andre and the Return of Mini Vega

**A/N: I’m quite enjoying writing protective Beck. Sorry for the long wait, between the chaos that is 2020 and the near constant drama in my house I haven’t had much time to write. Please point out any mistakes you may see :)**

Apparently Tori had gone home for the day and Jade couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that crossed her face when Andre delivered the news, which, obviously, didn’t really help her case. He’d caught them sneaking out of the janitor’s closet after the bell rang for lunch and had stormed over to let Jade have it. Beck had watched his approach with narrowed eyes, knowing that Jade was still a bit shaky after the flashbacks, and he wasn’t about to let Andre- ignorant of her past or not- send her back into that spiral. As Andre had gotten closer, Beck threw his arm over the smaller girl’s shoulders and linked their fingers together in a subtle gesture of both protectiveness and reassurance. 

“Jade what the hell!?” Beck’s arm tightened around her but she squeezed his fingers in a silent ‘I’ve got this.’ 

“Yeah, Andre, what the hell? You’ve seen me chase off plenty of girls before, what’s you’re fucking problem?” 

“Tori’s not like those girls! She’s nice, unlike you, and you just humiliated her in front of the whole class. You can’t treat her like that, Jade.” 

Jade let out a harsh, forced laugh and rolled her eyes. “Oh yes I can. You’ve known this chick, what? Two weeks? You hardly know her Andre, and I have enough experience with this to recognize when some bitch is making a move on Beck.” 

“You’re fucking crazy.” 

“Hey.” Beck’s voice was sharp with warning as he pulled Jade closer to him. It was rare for him to show outward aggression in an attempt to protect Jade as he knew full well that she could handle herself, but it had been an emotionally complicated morning already and after seeing Jade crumble in the janitor's closet he wasn’t taking any chances. 

“Beck, c’mon man, you know what she did was uncalled for.” 

“I don’t disagree that she took it too far,” Jade shot him a dark look but Beck ignored her and carried on, “but Jade’s right. This isn’t anything new to any of us and we barely know Tori. You can’t go lashing out at my girlfriend, your  _ friend _ , over some girl we hardly know.”

“Tori might not even come back to school because of her!” 

“Well then the problem would be resolved wouldn’t it?” Andre sighed harshly at her words and shook his head. 

“Look, Jade, I know you couldn’t let Tori rubbing on Beck go, but you’ve punished her enough. If she comes back you can’t keep tormenting her.” Jade threw her free hand up in the air and looked at Beck for a moment in bewilderment before turning back to Andre.

“Dude! What’s your problem? What’s so special about Mini Vega anyways?”

“I just like her okay?!”

“Fine!” 

Andre’s eyes lit up at that and he grinned at her. “Fine?” 

“Fine, if she comes back I won’t torment her, but I’m not going to be nice either. I’m not treating this girl as if she were special just because you have a dumb crush. I thought you had better taste than that, Harris.” 

“That’s good enough for me.” He ignored her jab at the end and turned on his heel to head to lunch, shoulders no longer hunched in anger. Jade turned into Beck's side and looked at him with wide eyes. 

“What the hell just happened?” He chuckled and unlaced their fingers as his arm dropped from around her shoulders to the small of her back, gently propelling her through the hall and out the door. 

“I have no idea.”

“Did Andre seriously just almost pick the newest Vega over me?” Beck sighed as they stopped in line at the food truck and shrugged, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. 

“I don’t know. Don’t worry about it babe, he’s just thinking with the wrong head.” 

Jade let out an unattractive snort and wrapped her arm around his waist. “You’re telling me. The boy needs to get some so he can stop drooling over every girl who shows him attention. Well. Except for me.” Beck shook his head and laughed as he mimicked her action before squeezing her hip affectionately. 

“Oh trust me, I’ve caught him drooling over you.” 

“You’re delusional.”

“I must be since I’m still dating you.” 

“Watch yourself pretty boy, or you won’t be pretty for long.” 

“I think I could take you.” 

“You really couldn’t.” The arm around her waist instantly drew her up against him as he leaned down, nuzzling her throat before pressing soft open mouthed kisses on the sensitive skin of her pulse point. 

“I have before. Over and over again.” Jade bit her lip to hold back a moan, her fingers once again twisting into his shirt but this time for a whole different reason. 

“You’re such a teenage boy.” 

He pulled back just enough to make eye contact and opened his mouth to retort when Festus let out a shout. “Hey, you kids, you gonna order or what?” Beck sent Jade a wink and then stepped back to put some distance between them. 

“A tostada and a garden salad please.” 

With their food retrieved and paid for, they swiftly moved out of the line and towards the table their group always sat at, effortless banter about whether or not Beck was a man or boy flowing between them. Jade’s eyes narrowed at the head of curls currently residing where she usually sat and she huffed, crossing her arms. She sent Beck, who just rolled his eyes and smiled, an evil grin before leaning into Robbie’s personal space ever so slowly until she was a breath away from his ear. Cat and Andre watched in both horror and amusement as Jade let out a piercing scream, laughing as he tumbled onto the ground in a mixture of flailing, gangly limbs and wild curls. 

She didn’t say a word to him as she slid onto the bench he’d been sitting on previously, Beck offering him a hand up and an apologetic shrug before sitting down next to her, handing her the garden salad. She sent him a small smile of thanks, careful to make sure the others didn’t see, before tucking in. 

Robbie was gripping his ear as he dropped onto the bench next to her rather than Beck, much to her horror, and situated Rex on his lap. “Why, Jade, why?” She shrugged and continued eating without sparing him a glance, only to whirl on him when his stupid puppet started spouting off. 

“Cause she’s an evil witch who takes pleasure in others' torment, that’s why.” She glared at Rex for a moment before nodding in concession and taking a sip of Beck’s drink. 

“You couldn’t have just asked me to move?” 

“No.” 

Rex shook angrily in her direction and shouted, “Crazy grunge.” Jade threw her fork down and reached across Robbie, grabbing Rex by the torso.  _ Enough _ with the damn puppet already. She turned, Beck ducking as he already knew what was going to happen, and chucked Rex as hard as she could. 

“Rex!” Jade rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time as Robbie screamed, and picked her fork back up. 

“Your stupid puppet needs to learn some fucking manners.” 

Robbie, already scampering away to get his toy, shouted in a mix of anger and what seemed to be hysteria, “He’s not a puppet!” 

Jade looked at the rest of the table and jabbed her fork the direction Robbie had run off. “Kid’s got issues.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Absolutely.” 

“Who gave him that doll anyways?” 

“My brother used to have a doll!” Jade, Beck, and Andre turned to face Cat warily, knowing there was no way the story was that simple. “But it wasn’t like Rex, you blew it up and it’s mouth was always open and-“ 

“Woah!” Andre shouted in horror as Jade leaned across the table, shoving a forkful of salad in Cat’s mouth so she couldn’t talk. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that.” She paused for a moment as a smirk crawled across her face. “Although, I’m sure Robbie has a doll like that too.” Beck let out a surprised laugh, pulling Jade back into his side before resting his chin on the top of her head affectionately. Unfortunately for Andre, he’d just taken a big sip of soda right before Jade spoke, so when she suggested Robbie probably had a blow up sex doll of his own, soda launched from his nostrils and all over what was left of his pizza as he choked on laughter and beverage. The table burst into raucous laughter as Beck leaned across the table to hand Andre some napkins. 

“Aw man! My pizza!” He lifted the soggy slice of pepperoni pizza off his plate with a disappointed frown and the table burst into laughter again as it dripped. Robbie furrowed his brow as he slowly approached his friends, making sure to hold Rex out of Jade’s reach, and watched them laugh as Andre inspected his food. 

“What’s so funny?” They all turned to look at him before collapsing into hysterics once more, although Jade was pretty sure Cat had no idea why they were laughing at Robbie. “What? Is there something on my face?” Robbie began frantically touching all over his face in search of what was causing his friends to laugh at him, but Beck simply shook his head. 

“Nothing dude, just sit down.” Robbie hesitantly did, eyebrows still furrowed behind his glasses in confusion. 

“Is there something wrong with Andre’s pizza?” Jade snapped the opportunity up and wrenched the plate away from Andre, shaking her head vigorously. “Nope! He just doesn’t want it anymore, you can have it.” She plopped it down on the table in front of him as he eyed it and her suspiciously before slowly reaching for it. 

“Nope, we’re not doing that.” Beck reached across Jade and pulled the plate away from Robbie. “Trust me.” The curly haired boy looked between them in confusion, but nodded. 

“You always ruin my fun.” Jade whined, but her boyfriend simply shook his head and gave what was available of her ass a smack. 

“Behave.” Jade rolled her eyes and grumbled as she returned to her salad, luckily having grabbed another fork on accident when they were getting their food, as she wasn’t going to continue using the one that had been in Cat’s mouth. Lunch passed pretty uneventfully after that, with Jade only throwing Rex one more time and Cat only having to be stopped from continuing a couple more scarring stories - which really wasn’t a lot considering. 

The day passed by like any other, and Jade gleefully hoped that Vega wouldn’t be coming back to throw their group dynamic any more off kilter than she already had. Meanwhile, Beck continued to watch Andre cautiously but his friend maintained his cool while him and Jade went back and forth like nothing had ever gone wrong. 

Walking through the hallways with Jade tucked under Beck’s arm, Cat twirling ahead of them like a ballerina while Andre played a flute he’d had in his bag, and Rex made scathing remarks that got laughs out of Jade and embarrassed fumbling out of Robbie, the couple shared a smile. Despite the rough start that morning, everything seemed to have worked itself out, and Beck couldn’t help but join Jade in hoping that Tori went back to her old school, taking the tension and drama with her. 

Beck didn’t have yoga that morning, so he’d been able to come pick her up, chuckling as Jade darted from her Dad’s house and slammed the door behind her. He waited for her to buckle up before reversing out of the driveway, raising a single eyebrow when she had looked like she was going to refuse wearing a seatbelt. “How much longer do you have to stay at your dad’s anyways?” 

She groaned and dropped her head back against the headrest in annoyance. “I go back to my mom’s this weekend.” Beck nodded side to side and placed his free hand on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Well, it could be worse right?” 

“If I had my say I’d simply stay in the RV with you during my time with my dad instead.” 

“That wouldn’t go over well.” They both grinned at the thought of how their respective parents would react to that plan and Jade let out a chuckle, leaning forward to place a kiss on his jaw. “Do you think Tori will show up today?” 

“I hope not.” Despite shamefully feeling the same way, Beck sent her a reproachful look. 

“She’s not that bad, Jade.” Having these conversations alone always went differently than they did in public. Alone, Jade stayed much more rational, while in public she became angry and lashed out. He knew that she worried other girls would hear him arguing with her about it and take it as a sign from him that he was fine with it when they flirted with him, and then- she’d have to kill them. Or so she said. 

“Why is everyone defending her?! Even Cat told me to be nice to her! We barely know this chick so why is everyone treating her like some fucking princess that needs to be worshipped and protected?” Beck shrugged as they pulled into a parking spot at the school, turning to face her as he unbuckled himself. He sighed and ruffled his hair before cupping her face gently. 

“Look, Jade.” She kept her eyes averted and her face was twisted into a scowl. She hated that he knew his eyes were her weakness. His voice grew more firm and his grip on her face became less comforting and more demanding. “Jade, look at me.” She huffed and crossed her arms but met his gaze head on, eyes burning with anger, jealousy, and hidden beneath the other two, insecurity. “I promise you that Tori has nothing on you, okay? Not to me. I don’t want Tori Vega, I want Jade West with all her dark comments and bad temper. I’m not going to tell you not to stand up for yourself, but don’t start anything, alright? I don’t want to have to punch Andre in the face if he comes after you like that again.” The last sentence got a laugh out of Jade, her eyes rolling at the thought. 

“As if.” 

“No seriously, I thought I was gonna have to deck the dude outside the janitor’s closet.” 

Her eyes turned soft as she reached a hand to play with the ends of his hair. “You don’t have to protect me, I can take care of myself.” 

“It’s in the boyfriend job description to protect the girlfriend. You’re the girlfriend.” He nudged her nose with his and she smiled softly. “Not Meredith or Tori Vega.” Jade let out a huff and pulled back a bit, frowning. 

“Fucking Meredith with her, ‘Oh Beck, you can come over to my house to rehearse, I’ll make cupcakes! Teehee!’” Beck laughed heartily at her ridiculous impression and pulled her hand from his hair, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. He didn’t think he’d ever get over being the only person in the world who got to see Jade like this, not without her edge- Jade always had an edge- but without her walls. 

“Promise you won’t antagonize Tori?” Jade rolled her eyes with a frown but nodded. 

“I promise not to start any fights with Vega.” She paused, eyes hardening and frown deepening, “But I don’t promise not to fight back if she starts one with me.” 

“I’d never ask you not to stand up for yourself, it would be like asking you not to be who you are and I like who you are. A little bit at least.” 

“A little bit?!”

“Yeah just a little.” 

“Okay, then I guess you’re only getting a _little_ _bit_ of attention today, dickhead.” She pulled away to open her door, knowing full well he was only teasing, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist yanking her halfway onto his lap. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

“To class. I’m sure Andre likes more than just  _ a little bit _ of who I am.” She grinned smugly as his eyes narrowed and he reached over to lift her the rest of the way into his lap. 

“Andre huh?”

“Yeah, I mean you were the one who said you’ve caught him drooling over me. I thought maybe I’d go confirm it.” 

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her down to meet his lips harshly, hand tangling in the roots of her hair there as he pressed as much of her body against his as he could. His other hand skimmed over her thigh and up her stomach with spread fingers, lazily stopping to pay her breasts some attention before carrying on its journey to her throat and gently squeezing. Jade let out a soft moan at that and Beck took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and trace it along her own, rolling and flicking in a random pattern while he pulled his hand from her hair and placed it on her lower back to make sure there was no space between them. 

Jade’s left hand had immediately latched onto Beck’s perfect hair, twisting it around her fingers and pulling with just enough pressure to evoke a moan, while her right trailed down his chest and to his stomach, a single dark nail tracing the outline of his abdominal muscles with just enough pressure to be felt through his shirt. Just as Jade started rocking back and forth on Beck’s hardening length, a loud knock echoed from the passenger side, startling the both of them. 

“Hi, hi!” Cat stood there waving frantically and seemingly bouncing on her toes. Jade glared at her fiercely and spread her legs even further to make sure Beck’s erection was hidden from view, causing her to accidentally grind down on him. He let out a harsh groan, a mixture of pleasure due to Jade’s actions and annoyance due to Cat’s. His head dropped down onto Jade’s shoulder and his hands gripped her hips tightly in a desperate attempt to keep her still. 

“Go away!” Jade watched as Cat flinched back at her harsh words, a slight pout forming. 

“But Andre said to tell you that class is about to start!” 

“Go. Away!” Jade barked the words and watched in satisfaction as Cat fled into the building. 

“Andre- what a fucking cockblock.” His words were groaned rather than spoken and Jade laughed, stroking his hair soothingly. 

“Aw, poor baby.” 

“He knew exactly what he was doing when he sent her over here. I thought he was my friend.” His whining and her laughter helped lighten the hot and heavy atmosphere that had permeated the car but a few minutes ago, and she pushed him back by the shoulders to look him in the eye. 

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have let you fuck me in the car anyways.” 

He furrowed his brow and ran his hands up her back to help support her as she leaned away to be able to see his whole face. “You have before.” 

“Yeah, when we were alone, not when we were in the school parking lot and someone like Sinjin or Meredith could walk by. I don’t need that bitch seeing your facial expressions during sex, those are for my eyes only.” His face darkened at the thought of Sinjin seeing Jade in that context, even if it was Beck and not the strange boy she was having sex with, and nodded in acquiescence. 

“Then you’d better get off of me. I’m not walking into school with a boner.” Jade laughed and slid off of him into her own seat, flipping the visor down to check her makeup and hair in the mirror while Beck adjusted himself in his tight jeans. “Babe, what did you do to my hair?” She turned to face him and broke into literal cackles at the sight of Beck’s hair. It was sticking out at odd angles in some places and knotted in others where she’d been twisting it between her fingers. Somehow, it still looked good. 

“C’mere.” She leaned towards him and began roughly running her fingers through it, just hard enough to get the knots outs and have it lay properly. 

“Woah, dude! Ow, what the hell?” His hands came up to pull hers away, but she simply smacked them and told him not to be such a baby. “You’re so nice to me.” 

“I know.” She opened the car door and slid out, scooping her bag off the floorboard as she did so. 

“I was being sarcastic.” 

“Whatever.” He let out a single laugh, placed his arm across her shoulders as usual, and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. 

“Shut up.” She grinned and linked their fingers together as they walked through the door and headed to class, almost having completely forgotten about Mini Vega. 

  
  


Almost being the operative word. She scowled when Vega came rushing into Sikowitz’s classroom and plopped into a seat too close to Jade’s for comfort. Why wasn’t she running to the other end of the room? Hell, why had she even come back? Jade’s eyes narrowed dangerously when Tori called her and Beck’s name for alphabetical improv, there was no way the bitch wasn’t up to something. Beck looked at her nervously from the corner of his eyes as they walked up to the stage, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well. 

And it really didn’t. Jade watched in horror as Vega stretched up to kiss Beck in front of the entire class before pulling back with a dreamy sigh. Beck’s eyes grew wide and his hands flew up to his mouth in horror, holding them there for a moment before scrubbing his lips in a desperate attempt to remove all traces of the younger Vega. Jade sat frozen for half a second as she watched the guilty expression on her boyfriend's face before she jerked to her feet, snatching up her bag aggressively and proceeding to storm out of the classroom. Sikowitz and Beck were both calling after her, for very different reasons, but she didn’t stop, instead she sped up and was close to running by the time she burst through the doors leading to the parking lot. 

Cursing, she ripped her pearphone from her back pocket to call for a ride but ended up simply staring at it when she realized the only people she was willing to call were back in the building behind her, having either just ripped her heart out, or having clapped as it happened. 

She stomped her foot petulantly and slipped the phone back into her pocket. “Fuck this.” Jade readjusted the strap of her backpack and flipped her hair over her shoulder before strutting off, determined to walk home. She heard him crash through the doors, metal slamming loudly as they closed behind him, but she didn’t turn around. 

“Jade! Jade, please wait!” 

She didn’t wait, choosing to speed up instead and was nearly sprinting by the time he caught up to her, his long fingers wrapping around her elbow tightly. 

“Babe, please.” She whipped around, dark hair streaked with color as it arced behind her. 

“Don’t! You don’t get to ‘babe’ me after that little display.” He winced and took a step back from the fire in her eyes and the scowl marring her face. 

“Jade, it was just a stage kiss, you know this.” 

“No! No it wasn’t. This wasn’t a scripted kiss in a play, this was improv. And you,” she stabbed him in the shoulder with her pointer finger, ‘just had to say ‘let’s do it’.” Her voice had turned mocking, taking on her typical man voice as she threw his words back in his face. “You could have said ‘let’s not’ or ‘like hell’ or anything but you  _ kissed _ her.” Tears filled her eyes and her bottom lip began to wobble as she took a step back. She looked more vulnerable than Beck had seen her in a long time. Seeing her like this, he felt his heart shatter in his chest. He’d seen her upset in the past, but Beck had never been the cause of it

“Jade.” His voice was soft and trembled with emotion as he reached out to her. She took another step back and clenched her fists to hide the tremor in her fingers. 

“No. Don’t. I know I get jealous, I know I lash out. But I still always trusted you. More than I’ve ever trusted anyone in my life. And you just threw that in my face!” She was shouting again and gesturing angrily while she held back tears. “You can’t take that back and you can’t fix it with a simple ‘sorry’ in the parking lot.” At that she spun around and attempted to stride off, only to be stopped by him grabbing her gently once more. 

“Jade, please, at least let me drive you home.” She flinched and wrenched her arm from his grip. 

“Don’t,” her voice was harsh in a way that had never been aimed at him, “don’t touch me.”

“Okay, okay,” he held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. Please let me drive you home at least.” 

She grit her teeth but nodded once. “Fine.” Beck’s shoulders relaxed slightly at the knowledge that Jade wouldn’t be walking home alone while upset. 

They walked in tense silence to his car and she sent him a glare when he opened her door for her. She hopped in and slammed it behind her, Beck having to tear his hand away before his fingers got crushed. He sighed, again, and ran his fingers through his hair, again. He knew that he’d really fucked up this time and there was really no good excuse for what he’d done. At the time he’d felt pressured, the whole class staring at him and Sikowitz waiting for him to slip up. He’d said the first sentence starting with L that had popped into his head before really thinking it through and the next thing he knew Tori was pressing her lips to his. It had felt so wrong, having a girl that wasn’t Jade kiss him. His skin had crawled and a shiver of disgust had gone down his spine, which to be honest he was a bit worried Tori had mistakenly taken as one of pleasure, before he’d ripped his lips away. 

Beck moved around the car as he thought all this over before he slid into the driver's seat. He was anxious to explain all of this to Jade, but he knew if the car was stopped when he started talking she’d simply get out. So, he turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot, nervously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Babe,” 

“No.” 

Another sigh. “Jade, I’m sorry. And I know that’s not enough, but I do have a bit of an explanation. Not one that makes it okay, but it might help a little.” She stayed silent and continued staring straight ahead with hard eyes, but she didn’t say no so he continued. He told her everything he’d laid out in his head as he’d sprinted through the school and seated her in his car. She remained tense as he spoke and towards the end of his explanation he devolved into simply rambling, something incredibly uncommon as Beck almost always maintained his cool. 

“Shut up.” His mouth snapped shut and he peered nervously at her out of his peripheral. It was an odd feeling, the way their roles had reversed. Usually she was the one who did something impulsive and he was the angry one, but she had never done anything like this. 

Jade sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest with closed eyes. “I’m not saying I forgive you, or that we’re okay. But I’m not going to break up with you or shave your head in your sleep.” His hand flew to his hair protectively and he could tell by the look on her face that she had been seriously considering it. He nodded solemnly as he pulled into her dad’s driveway and put the car in park, turning to face her. 

“Tell me you love me.” She froze with her hand on the door handle. It was risky of him to ask, and he waited for her to laugh harshly or say something cruel but she simply flung open her door before slamming it, stomping her way into the house. Beck dropped his head onto the steering wheel with a thud. He jumped in surprise as the horn went off loudly. The front door to the house flung open and Jade stepped out with her hands flung into the air. 

“What’s with the horn?!” Her voice was loud enough for him to hear in the car and he rolled down the window to apologize. 

“Sorry, babe! Accident!” 

“Whatever.” She stormed back into the house and when the door slammed it rattled harshly. 

It was later that night when Beck woke up to harsh banging on his RV door. He pushed his hair out of his face and slid out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on as there was only one person who would knock like that. His eyes were heavy as he opened the door to reveal Jade standing there looking beautiful as ever. She was glaring at her feet as she switched between twisting the rings on her fingers and readjusting the strap of her bag. 

He watched her hesitantly as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. The moonlight made her fair skin seem to glow as her dark hair contrasted sharply against her face. When he finally spoke his voice was soft, his hands curled into fists in his armpits to keep from reaching out for her. “Hey.” 

“Got tired of my dad, had nowhere else to go.” 

“Come on in.” He moved to the side and swept his hand inwards to gesture for her to enter. She didn’t thank him, or even look at him, as she brushed past him before throwing her bag onto his bed. She stood in the center of the RV, for once not making herself at home in his space. He made sure the door was locked before moving to the bed and sitting down, watching her intently. “You gonna sit?” 

“No.” 

“Okay.” He shrugged, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to change her mind and that she needed to move at her own pace. Beck slipped back under his covers and placed his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling patiently. 

“I do you know.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke. 

“Hm?” 

“Love you.” 

“I know.” The silence that filled the air was heavy with all the things left unsaid. Those that still needed to be voiced and those they both already knew. Finally,  _ finally _ , she sat on the bed and slipped off her boots before curling her socked feet under her thighs. “We gonna be okay?” 

“You’re stuck with me.” 

“Good.” She turned to look at him and for a second she was taken aback by how good he looked splayed out and sleepy with his hair all mused. 

“Tell me you love me.” Her voice was timid as she echoed him from earlier, her demons roaring from the fact that he hadn’t returned the sentiment a few minutes prior. 

Beck sat up and gently wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist before pulling her backwards so she was draped across his chest while he reclined against his pillow. He pressed a gentle kiss to her hairline and toyed with one of her blue streaks as he pulled back to peer down at her. “I love you.” She surged up and kissed him harshly, her tongue twining with his intimately as they both worked to remove any trace of Tori fucking Vega that may have remained. She moved to straddle him and Beck gripped her hips so tightly she knew that there would be marks in the morning, to her delight. She gripped his hair and tugged, causing him to moan. 

Beck quickly flipped them over, pinning both of her wrists above her head with one hand, the other trailed down her body before toying with the button of her black jeans. Jade’s hips lurched upwards in encouragement, and Beck smirked into her lips. He deftly unbuttoned her pants and slid his hand into her lacy underwear. She gasped and her fingers left his hair to scratch down his muscled back as one of his own fingers pushed inside her. Jade broke off the kiss as a knock echoed throughout the RV, Beck leaning his forehead against hers with a groan. “Again? Really?” Jade let out a snicker and shoved him off her gently. 

“Who is that?” He let out another groan and forced himself to stand up, reaching down to attempt to readjust himself so his hard on was less noticeable. 

“I don’t know, but if it’s Cat I swear to god.” Jade let out another snicker and sat up, watching him with darkened eyes. 

“Are you gonna open the door or stand there complaining all night?” 

He shot her a glare but moved to open the door anyways, making sure to stay partially behind the door as an extra precaution since rearranging hadn’t done much good. “Mom?” 

“Beck, is everything alright? Your dad and I thought we heard someone banging on your door.” 

He shot Jade a quick and slightly panicked look before turning back to his mom with a reassuring smile. “I didn’t hear anything.” 

She was looking at him suspiciously and attempted to glance over his shoulder before he shifted to block her view. “So there’s no one else in there with you?” 

“Nope.” He crossed his arms and leant against the doorway once again, but this time he was the picture of relaxation rather than worry. Jade smirked behind him at the display of his acting abilities. “Just me.” His mom hummed and quirked a brow at him as she stepped back. 

“Alright, if you say so.”

“I do.” She strode back into the house, peering back at him every few steps as if she were to catch someone sneaking out, Beck simply waving snarkily each time. This wasn’t the first time Jade had spent the night in Beck’s RV, she slept there more than she slept at either of her parents houses, but it was the closest they’d come to being caught. 

Beck watched his mom walk back into the house and close the door before he slipped back inside and locked the RV once again. Jade was in the process of slipping one of his shirts over her head, her jeans and bra already on the floor, when he flung himself onto the bed. “You just had to bang on the door like that huh.” 

When she turned to face him with a scowl he was watching her amused, smirking with his hands behind his head. 

“Shut up.” The dark girl crawled onto the bed and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. “We have school tomorrow.” Beck tensed at her words and the meaning behind them. They were going to have to see Tori tomorrow. 

“We’ll figure it out.” His hand was stroking her arm lovingly as he pressed his forehead to her hair. 

“I’m going to kill her. I’m going to put my scissors through her jugular.” 

“No you’re not. You promised Andre that you wouldn’t pick a fight with her.” 

Jade sat up to glare down at him fiercely. “That was before she put her skanky lips all over my boyfriend!” She snarled. 

“Hey.” He placed a finger under her chin and gently brought her lips to his, kissing her softly. “Killing her won’t change what happened.” 

“No, but it’ll make me feel a lot better about it.” Beck let out a loud laugh at that and brought Jade tightly into his chest, wrapping his arms around her, his chest shaking with his laughter. 

“I love you.” 

She peered up at him with furrowed eyebrows, her piercing glinting in the minimal moonlight filtering through the bulletproof windows, a smile spreading across her face as Beck beamed down at her. “I love you too. Now go to sleep. If you want me to keep from stabbing Vega over and over and over again with my scissors I’m gonna need sleep. And coffee.” 

“We’ll stop at Jet Brew on the way to school in the morning.” 

“Yeah yeah.” She threw her arm across his waist and pressed a kiss to his chest before settling down for the night, her long lashes dark against her pale cheekbones. Beck simply watched her for a few minutes, thrilled to have her back in his arms after a rough day, before Jade broke him out of his thoughts. “You’re being creepy as hell. Stop staring.” 

“Go to sleep, babe. Don’t want you killing Vega in the morning.” She punched him harshly in the arm. 

“Don’t say her name. Especially not here. This is our place and a Vega sister free zone.” He loved to hear her refer to the RV as THEIRS, because in all honesty it really was. The RV was just as much her home as it was his, and her acknowledging that made his chest warm. 

“Brat.” 

“You like it” 

“I thought you were trying to sleep?”

“I’m about to get my scissors.” 

“Sure you are, Jade.” 

They bickered like that until Jade fell quiet, Beck looking down at her with a fond smile as she slept. He gave her forehead one last kiss before curling around her and closing his own eyes. 


End file.
